


Portuguese Sun

by tommosbabyharry



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Portuguese Eric, Shower Sex, england nt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 01:35:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19163122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommosbabyharry/pseuds/tommosbabyharry
Summary: Dele can totally handle Portuguese Eric (spoiler alert:  he can’t).





	Portuguese Sun

**Author's Note:**

> All characters are not mine no matter how much I wish they were.

The hot Portugal sun was shining directly in Adele’s eyes, but nothing, not even potential blindness, was going to keep him from watching Eric, sweaty practice shirt draped over his shoulder leaving him bare chested, speaking in Portuguese to a grounds crewman. Dele unconsciously licks his lips, thinking of all the areas on Eric’s visible neck and chest he would mark with hickeys during their break. He’s happily imagining Eric’s low voice purring his name as he makes his way down his strong body until the sound of Eric’s voice starts to sound a bit like Harry Kane. 

“Del, hello! Are you coming in or not?” Harry Kane finally gets Dele’s attention with a quick nudge if his boot. 

“Hmm, yeah. Ok,” Dele begins to stand up, still distracted by Eric across the way. 

Harry, completely aware of what’s going on, gives an exasperated sigh and laugh. “You are embarrassing. 

“As if you and your love face with Kate in the England video was any better,” Dele retorts. 

“Fair point, mate. Come on, he’s in his Portuguese element. He’ll be in in a bit.” 

Dele gives one last lovesick look to his fiancé and turns to go toward the dressing room. 

...

In the shower, Dele decidedly does not think about Eric. Not about his arms, not about his chest, not about his fucking buzzed hair that he can’t stop touching, not about the thighs that so beautifully frame his...nope. Dele is not thinking about Eric at all. 

Dele turns to face the spray of the shower, demanding to himself that he get it together. He sees Eric every day and usually can keep himself under control, but there’s something about Portuguese Eric that gets to Dele. Suddenly, he feels strong arms wrap around him from the back. 

“Harry Kane, you know Eric could walk in and catch us,” Dele says trying not to laugh and give it away already. 

Eric’s arms tighten and pull Dele closer to his body. 

“Does Harry Kane make your heart race from just touching you like I just did?” Eric practically purrs in Dele’s ear. “Does Harry Kane tell you that you are the most beautiful boy in the world?”

“Eric...” Dele moans quietly though beginning to lose sight of the fact he’s in the dressing room showers. 

“Does Harry Kane’s cock feel like this pressed against your ass?” Eric presses his hips forward into Dele so he can feel his hard cock against him. 

“Eric Dier, keep me out of your shower fantasies,” Harry Kane calls from down the line. “Alright boys out. We all know what’s coming.”

Eric again puts his mouth to Dele’s ear, tugging on the earlobe with his teeth. “Oh I know what’s coming, babe.” With that, Eric turns Dele around pressing his back into the shower stall wall. Just as he takes Dele’s mouth with his own, he hears Winks’ voice call out. 

“Twenty quid that at least one of them made a joke about coming.”


End file.
